


Scribble(2)

by Beurre



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beurre/pseuds/Beurre
Summary: *PoH桐，亚桐前提。*洁癖比较严重的话不建议阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

桐人醒来的时候他又睡回了车上，他摸着酸痛的脖子，心想哪怕一个晚上也好啊，让我抱着软绵绵的枕头和温暖的被子睡在床上行不行？但转念一想，这种小旅馆的被子也不知道多少天才洗一次，也许掀开里面还能找到别人的毛发……算了，昏过去就昏过去吧。

他这才发现自己没有戴眼罩，窗外的风景一片明朗，太阳有点儿刺眼，看起来快到中午了。

“看来昨天睡得不错。”驾驶座上的男人说，“是没人陪床就睡不踏实的类型？”

桐人还是有点不适应这种暧昧的讽刺，虽然他也说不清是那种十句话里有六七句在告诉你接下来打算怎么弄死你这种交流方式比较好，还是十句话里有九句在暗示上床比较好，不过这算调情么，就他和PoH？别开玩笑了，除非地球现在就失去引力。

不，失去引力不行，那样地球会一团乱，大气也会跑得干干净净，他们大概会操着操着就被冻上，几百年后外星人来到地球，捡到这尊男同性教育冰雕，一脸痛心地告诉小外星人，千万不要学这两智障地球猴子，他们甚至没带套。

我到底在想什么啊。桐人惊讶于自己丰富的想象力，只是一个调侃，而他居然认真考虑起了这个问题？不过他的确很久都没解决过自己的生理需求了，如果在以往，经历过那种麻烦的、几天几夜的工作劳累后，他会去卫生间里解决这些问题，泡个热水澡，再睡上一天一夜。他甚至有过更大胆的，他把平板带到了卫生间，调节好角度的镜头仅照到他的上半身，他一边和亚丝娜视频通话一边用手指干自己，这是亚丝娜想到的玩法，和陌生的包裹一起到来的是亚丝娜的突然联系，她用冰冷的声线要求桐人把她寄来的小玩具塞到紧致而柔软的后穴里，并下令不许自泄，桐人眼睁睁看着自己阴茎一点点勃起，而他甚至不敢蹭一蹭，只能压着声音去开发自己干涩的后穴，他的女孩时而冷淡时而热情，这让他欲罢不能，她在地球的另一侧调整着他身体内跳蛋的震动的频率，她乐于见到自己的男孩被快感折磨苦苦哀求的模样，但她又心软，不舍得真的欺负得太厉害，所以每次都手下留情，即使如此，最后桐人总是要被过载的刺激逼到丢了神，这个全身心信赖着她、主动交出了一切、任她宰割的漂亮男孩总是令她心动不已。

但就算每次都玩得那么过火，桐人也会答应她的要求，因为他也乐在其中。为什么不呢？他一个人在这鸟不拉屎的鬼地方，他想死了自己的妻子，再说了，亚丝娜做什么都可以，而且那的确很爽。

“所以你给别人的车装导航了吗？”桐人说。

“不需要那玩意。”PoH说，“这等于是把方向盘交了出去。”

桐人下意识地夹紧了腿。PoH并没有说错，但这个用词和在他脑海里的那件事有那么点……相似。这辆老车也装不了超驰控制，为什么他要这么说？桐人心虚了起来，他就不该在这种地方、在这个男人身边想这些，他自作自受。

但PoH也没有多说什么，只是略微降低了车速，打开了音乐。

窗外的太阳越来越刺眼，桐人能感受到车内的温度在逐渐上升。说起来这是一个很不错的季节，温度不高不低，阳光一直都很棒，这样美好的季节就该开着车去郊外野营。刚来美国读书的时候他暂住当地人的家里，那家人对他很是照顾，邀请他参加周末的野餐，不过因为学业问题和人很抱歉地婉拒了他们的邀请，第二天他在餐厅里发现了一盘煎得刚刚好的吐司，还有一些沙拉，片好的烤牛肉……都是刚刚好的一人份，足够他解决今天的早午饭。

因为这段美好回忆，他想起自己现在还没吃早饭，过一会儿大概就会觉得饿了吧？昨天也就吃了一份套餐，现在应该被消耗得差不多了。

老爷车行驶着，向着未知的坐标前进，音响里流出的是一男一女的深情对唱。

Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry

就在这时，桐人就爱上了这老掉牙的音乐。他闭上眼，任阳光把他的脸晒得发烫发红。

 

阳光越来越毒辣。桐人忍受不了这个高温，不得不扯了张纸盖在脸上，他把衣领拉开，手放在了车门上，这辆车居然还使用的手摇式的车窗，注意到这点的他真是……不知道该说什么好。这也太复古了。

音乐被掐断了。一个急刹车，停在了路边，男人下令：“下车。”

“什么？”

“我说下车。”

我是被绑架的。桐人想，所以我要听话，起码现在不能死。

于是他下车，跟着男人走到车前。“现在要修车吗？”他探头探脑，打量着这位老古董，看起来车也没出问题，虽然他很希望这辆车出点问题，这样他们就要叫人来拖车，然后他就有机会溜走了，耶。

“把裤子脱了。”

桐人吃惊地望向PoH，这比现在要杀了他还令他吃惊，这也是他第一次直接在自然的阳光下看到那张英俊的脸，他往后退了一步，撞到了车上，不可置信地开口：“别开玩笑了……戏弄人也要适可而止吧！”

“我可是很认真的哦，嘿，让我猜猜，”男人说，“还是说你喜欢来强的？”

他没等桐人回答，把面前瘦弱的家伙直接推到在了前挡板上，他按着桐人的头，将口袋里的东西套了出来，在他眼前晃了晃。

昨天袋子里的润滑油，还有一些“玩具”，他再眼熟不过的一点小东西。

桐人不知道自己算是被羞辱了还是被戏弄了，严格意义上说PoH并没有对他做什么，他只是强迫桐人用自己的手去扩张自己的后穴，就像是饲养员鼓励大象妈妈生出小象：加油啊，花花！你做得到的！就差一点了，来，用力，再用力！声情并茂仿佛正在生产的就是他自己的妻子。只不过PoH在做这一切的时候没有那么富有感情，他异常的冷淡，而且急躁，他趴在挡板上，用小刀未开刃的一面在桐人的背上写写画画，催促着桐人快点了事，他们还要赶路。而桐人正在艰难地往自己的体内塞那个表面带有凸起的小圆球，阳光把的他屁股晒得发疼，里面也疼，他想自己需要多一点的润滑油，这个身体干涩得像是未经人事的处子。现在不需要被冰冻上送去外太空处刑了，随便哪个方向开来一辆车就可以朝他们打喇叭，让他们这对死基佬滚回家做。

他可能哭了，可能没有。

车重新发动起来，PoH瞥了一眼桐人，后者靠在车门上，脸贴着玻璃，木然地看着窗外的风景。“刚刚画的是地图，我确定了一下方位。”他说，“再过半个小时就是下一个收费站，想吃什么？”

没有回答。

 

晚上他们依旧是找了个旅馆，看起来比昨天的要好一些，地摊上没有一滩又一滩的污迹。打开房门后桐人话也不说走进浴室，接着就是哗啦啦的水声。他还没有被要求拿出身体里的东西，他只是想冲个澡，冷水的最好。

PoH似乎也知道自己做过火了，他把行李丢到了床上，在屋内转悠了两圈，接着打开房门走了出去。

他所不知道的是，在这期间桐人并没有如他所想那般呆若木鸡地站在水龙头下冲澡，他只是打开了水，把一条毛巾垫在了地板上，伪装出自己正在淋浴的声音。他赤裸着蹲在门口，窃听着屋内发生的一切，他知道PoH出门了，并且走之前男人还数了数零钱。一路上他都没有抽烟，绑架者没必要照顾被绑架者的心情，所以他并不是出去抽烟，可能是去买东西，很有可能就是晚饭，因为男人绝对不会允许桐人出去吃饭。

他关上水龙头，等了一会儿，用手搓了点泡泡，刻意把声音弄得极其响亮。接着他再打开水龙头冲干净自己的手。做完这一切后他才敢推开门看外面，屋内没有人，他冲到书桌前翻找，失望地发现PoH把地图给拿走了，他蹲在地上沮丧了片刻，站起身又翻了翻，找到一个记录下附近餐厅的的小本子，是手工写的，大概是前任房客留下的东西。

肯特，哈斯，山姆，这些可能是餐厅的名字，而且是快餐店，可是并没有电话号码，他大胆地猜测这些店应该都不支持外送。

桐人套上外衣，匆匆下楼，如果他没记错登记入住的前台有一座公用电话。午后那件事情发生后他一直垂着头，似乎是认定了他不会再反抗，PoH也就没有给他再带上眼罩，没想到他一直都在关注着外界。

必须打电话，必须把自己被困的消息传达出去——

给谁呢？

 

“是安岐女士么？”

“是，这里是安岐。”女人回答，“桐谷？”

“是我。”对面的语气激动了起来，“您可不可以帮我一个忙……”

“什么？”

“我被人绑架了。”

“你在被绑架了，在美国。”安岐重复，“所以我能帮你做什么，莫非是忘记报警电话了？”

“不是，绑架我的人是那个……PoH您记得么？就是他。”

她想了想，“所以是让我联系菊冈吗？”

“是，让那家伙查一下，然后就是……呃，那个……我……”

“我给菊冈发消息了。”安岐飞速说，“和人，你现在所处的环境安全么？”

“……我不知道，他随时都有可能回来。”桐人说。他蹲在椅子上，两个眼睛死盯着窗外，只要看到任何身影他都会丢下电话跑到房间里去，“如果挂断了不要往回打，见鬼那混蛋怎么没把我的眼镜也带出来。”

“别紧张，你能联系我就说明一切在往好的方向发展，把事情概述一下。”安岐柔声道，“没事，我在这陪着你。”

她柔和的语气让桐人冷静了不少，他深吸一口气。

“我做完工作后就被人打晕了，在公寓里，我不太确定他有没有同伙目前我只看到了他一个人。他本来可以在那个公寓就杀了解了我，如果再恶趣味一点可以用电脑直播给亚丝娜看，他做得出来！可他没有，据他所说我被打了肌松剂和安眠药，然后就被丢到一辆没GPS的小破车里就上了公路，可笑的是他自己还他妈不认路！”桐人越说越急促，到最后他小声尖叫，说完后他安静了下来，脸贴在玻璃上，喃喃自语：“您知道最可笑的是什么？他还打算操我，也许就是今晚，也许就在一刻钟后。”

“可笑在哪？”她忍不住皱眉，“那家伙不是一直都觊觎你……好吧我不知道觊觎哪里，所以现在你知道是屁股了？”

“不不不，可笑的是我还活着。”桐人压着嗓子，“我他妈居然还活着！为什么他不杀了我啊？！”

“桐谷。”她用上了稍微严厉一些的语气，“活着不好吗？”

桐人被这这句话问住了。是啊，被PoH这个危险的男人抓走了一天多，无论发生了什么，总之他还活着，面对这种堪称奇迹的事情，他应该感到侥幸，然后抓住一切机会去联系有能力救他的人。结诚明日奈是，安岐与菊冈也是，可他只联系了安岐，真的是因为他害怕亚丝娜担心么？如果他就这样死掉了，那才是真正不可挽回的BAD END。

他在努力。所以他才能打通这个电话，这里的座机居然还是有线的，还好线够长，他抱着座机跑到门前，一边警惕着窗外一边拨通了这个号码，蹲也不是坐也不行，里面难受得要死，希望那个敏锐的女性没听出异样，听出来也没事，别说出来就行。

“所以他现在在做什么？”

“出门买汉堡了。”

“……”

也可能不是汉堡。桐人想，他没吃东西，PoH没有停下车去买午饭，只是拆开了一包能量棒充饥，他不好意思去要。只是他想吃汉堡，他饿了，非常饿。

桐人尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“还有一个请求，能不能帮我……打听一下？”桐人迟疑着开口，“亚丝娜现在知道这件事情了么？”

“我不知道她现在知道不知道，”女人说，“但我问了她就一定会知道。”

“所以说是打听啊。”他语气又弱了下来，“就，旁敲侧击，之类的……”

“我和她非亲非故，不是很要紧的事情我不会去找她的。”她夹着听筒耸耸肩，“只要我去找她了基本上就代表你这边出了问题，她很聪明，你又不是不知道。而且就我看来这件事情她最好知情，然后参与，这只会对找到你有帮助，何况她并不是普通女孩。”

听筒的另一边陷入了沉默。

安岐也不说话。她耐心等待着，过了大概那么两三分钟，桐谷才继续开口：

“我心脏里有一个发射器。”

“嗯。”

“和当初不一样，这里有信号。”他继续说，语气淡淡的，像是在说别人的事情，“两天了，足足两天。”

安岐恍然大悟，原来让这个男孩真正感到害怕的并不是被死敌抓在手里这件事，而是他爱的姑娘对此居然保持了沉默，按理来说她应该知道桐人失联的消息，就算不知道发生了什么，结诚绝对早就把菊冈和她列入可疑名单之中——毕竟他两有前科——然后直接找上门来问他们桐人是不是又出事了。但她并没有被任何人询问过这件事，在通话的初期她还以为桐人在和她开玩笑。她叹气，“抱歉，我只能答应我做得到的事情。”她说，“菊冈那边我已经说了，他还没回复，结诚女士那边我就无能为力。”

“能不能再想想办法？”他哀求，“麻烦您了……”

“好，你还要什么？”

桐人呆住了。他没想到安岐居然那么轻松地答应，冷静下来后他才意识到自己根本就没有想要的，他现在脑子里一团乱，打电话也不过是他觉得应该这么做，看，PoH的问题和SAO有关，那么就和菊冈有关，所以要找他，而桐谷和人并不知道他自己该做些什么，如果他知道自己要做什么就好了，也不会一切都顺着PoH的计划走。但和安岐护士成功联系上了，他突然安心了不少，也许没几分钟后一辆直升机就会停在这里，那个如同神明般耀眼的姑娘从飞机里走出来，和他说现在一切都交给我吧。再次一点就是那个大叔，推着眼镜说你怎么混成这样了呢上来吧我有个新的工作交给你，工资就不发了，来抵这次救援的经费。

他想着想着把自己给逗乐了，“能派架飞机么……”

对面又是一声叹息。

“大雄，努力啊，别放弃。”

挂断了。

他挠了挠头，心想大雄是什么鬼。余光瞄到窗外一个高大漆黑的身影逐渐逼近了大门，他连忙抱起台式电话一路小跑，把东西丢到了柜台上，拎起倒扣在桌面的拖鞋，光着脚跑上黑暗的楼梯。

 

他刚把脚上的灰擦干净，男人就推开了门，手上提着两个纸袋子，他把其中之一丢给了桐人，自己坐在地上吃了起来。吃的时候他有想了很多事，例如说第一天晚上为何PoH要浪费一针把他弄晕，他睡了一整天，晚上没必要睡太久，但PoH也是需要睡眠的人类，白天还要开车，对于男人而言夜间反而变成了最危险的时刻。还有心脏里的那个小装置，唯一能确定的就是没有动手术拿出来，那么有可能是被报废了，报废这个小芯片有很多手段，他打电话之前情绪非常不稳定，但安岐的可靠让他多少放松了些，还有补充的碳水，这令他大脑重新运转起来。

PoH比他吃得快很多，这里面也有桐人刻意拖延时间的影响因素在内。他知道吃完后自己就又要挨上一针了，如果可以他希望睡前能刷个牙。吃完后PoH直接走向了厕所，桐人心里咯噔一下。

糟糕，仓促间他忘记把地上的浴巾收起来了！虽然他立刻就想好了说辞，怕滑倒之类的，但他还是心虚。桐人飞快地把最后一片菜叶子塞到嘴里，可他不知道下一步该做什么了，装作自己急用厕所么，还是仿佛无事发生般去床上躺着睡过去？后者不行，暗示太严重了。

他急急忙忙站起身，身体里的东西突然戳到了某个地方，他腿一软又摔回了椅子上。整整一天维持着高度紧张的神经，他几乎要忘记了这个小玩意的存在，可怕的适应力。现在他终于吃到苦头了，而他有预感这只是个开始。

“哎呀，真是聪明的办法。”隔着门传来PoH的声音，浴室的门隔音性有够差的，“让我想到艾伦·佩吉，但是实话说，啧啧，”他拍了拍巴掌，“以前的你能做得更好啊。”

接着男人拧开了水龙头，水声哗啦啦响起。桐人可以听见浴室内的一切，他知道男人脱掉了衣服，他甚至能想象出那个场景，PoH有锻炼得不错的肌肉，不单单是好看，从他能单手就把自己摁在车上就可以看出，他十分有力。相比而言自己就是一根冰淇淋棍。桐人痛苦地揉乱了自己的头发，有那么一瞬间他对自己居然欣赏起PoH的肉体而感到耻辱，现在他的小计谋暴露了，身体里的东西也弄得他非常难受，一旦他想起这玩意的存在，它的存在感只会增加不会减小，他急切地想把那个东西拿出来——或者再往里面推一推。他并不是对绑匪产生了性幻想，只是他需要发泄，需要什么把他里面搅成一团糟，越糟糕越好。

他半个身子都瘫在了书桌上，手指勾着内裤的边缘，把那一小块贴身的布料扯了下来，红得发烫的脸贴着冰凉的桌子，但这无法让他的温度降下来。桐人脑中想着男人有力的小臂，握住自己勃起的性器抽动了起来，他刻意不去压抑住自己的声音，他也不知道水声能挡住多少，他不在乎。

PoH出来的时候看到的就是这样一幕，黑发的青年面色潮红，浑身瘫软，那双湿漉漉的眼睛直直地盯着他，他的衬衣还是好好的穿在身上，但那双白皙修长的腿直暴露在空气外，内裤褪到了脚边，腿间布满了白色粘稠的液体。

“嗨。”桐人露出一个微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

“一个人玩起来了？”

桐人点点头，又摇头。PoH的眼神像是在打量什么危险的东西，这让他多少有点不自在，他还没从不应期中缓过来，大脑昏昏沉沉的，面前的景象也是一片模糊，他试图把腿并拢，失败了。

“腿抽筋了。”他嘟囔，“好难过。”

“不是抽筋……算了。”PoH肩膀抽动了一下，他还想说些什么，想了想还是作罢。他往前走了几步，踢了踢那条被青年认作是“抽筋”的那条腿，“玩够了吗？”

桐人显然还在一种梦游的状态，他并没有回应。刚刚那双看起来在大胆邀请男人的、可以说是明媚而动人的眼睛其实根本没有对焦，只是他一直盯着门口，所以才给了男人这么一种错觉。青年瘫在桌子上，呆呆地望着浴室的方向，像是被抠掉了电池的玩具。

PoH难得如此有耐心地站在那里等他回答，他大可不去这么做，他知道就算现在把那家伙丢床上随便玩弄他也不会反抗，他想怎么玩就怎么玩，可那样太没意思了。

他又等了一会儿，心里有点毛躁了，伸手向桐人摇了摇。这时他才发现桐人居然哭了，悄无声息地，泪水从那双漂亮而无神的眼睛里流了出来，和汗水混杂打湿了略长的黑发。

这让他看起来软弱又易碎。

“这不对。”桐人抽泣着，他掐着自己的大腿，把那块缺乏锻炼的软肉掐得发红发紫，“好难过。”

他本以为弄完就这种莫名的燥热就会消失，在射出的那一瞬间他的确舒服了不少。但现在他逐渐清醒了，身体又难受了起来，心脏像是被一块重物死死压着，让他喘不过气来。没有亚丝娜就不行，我真是糟糕透了。他想。可我现在又在干嘛，朝这个男人求欢？

太逊了。

PoH沉默片刻，他撩起桐人黏在脸上的头发，又去擦眼角的泪水。桐人在意识到对方做什么的同时抬手打掉了那只手——他刚刚自亵用的那只手——纯粹是条件反射，上面还有没干掉的液体。PoH不怒反笑，他举起被打掉的手，灯光下上面有什么被照得发亮，桐人知道那是他刚刚射出的东西，男人故意用一种极其夸张的表情与动作舔掉了那些浑浊液体，当着脸通红的青年的面。

他舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个不太高兴的表情。“你多久没弄过了？”

“……不是很久。”桐人把脸埋了起来，“也就一周，也许更久，我不知道。”

“一周。”PoH重复，“我不知道你喜欢用左手，还是两只手都足够灵活？”他顿了顿，“啊，那真好，看起来性能恢复得还不错。”

桐人把头转向另一个方向，不去看PoH，他觉得自己可能在害羞，也有可能只是因为讨厌而不想和那家伙对话，他分不清这两者有什么区别——桐谷和人从来就没和其他人讨论过这个问题，因为不存在合适的交流对象。他一直都很孤僻，这种孤僻像是本能一样的，即使后来这个毛病被人好好的矫正了，但偶尔他还是会下意识地用这种方式去解决问题，一个人能做的事情就不去拜托别人，愈是想要亲密的人他越离得远远的，等真走远了又开始难过，自己把自己折磨得要死。

所以他现在能和PoH聊这个也真是奇怪。但说到底就是生理需求，人人都有，而谁又没点怪癖呢？不过他不敢说自己刚刚满脑子都是那双有力的手臂把他按在车上的那件事，那就有点不合适了，他们两应该是拿刀子互捅的关系，而不是用什么别的。

桐人不禁怀疑起自己是不是对PoH产生了人质情结，斯德哥尔摩综合征，似乎是叫这个名字。或许PoH就在等待这么一刻，等待着他精神崩溃的那一刻，期待着看到他一边哭一边求欢的场景，所以他绝对不能就那么屈服了。可现在他能做什么？桐人彻底冷静了，PoH已经看穿了他在浴室玩的把戏，那么他偷偷打出的电话呢，心脏里的发射器呢，他还知道多少？他周围的一切都是这个和男人有关东西，除了他自己。

不，我也有关。桐人绝望地想，这么多年来，这家伙怎么就是缠着我不放呢？好吧，现在他终于要成功了，抓住了后却不杀不放，这些都是些什么破事儿啊。

 

他从椅子上站了起来，就要往床上去，这间房只有一张很大的床，往边上靠点睡就行。他指着自己的脖子，“要往这里再来一针么？”他还想说你打不打都无所谓，我困得要命。这一天他的精神都是紧绷着的，现在他没什么秘密了，反而放松了下来。

“用完了。”PoH说，“还有一针肌松剂，要么？”

“那东西不催眠吧？”桐人说，“安眠药？”

男人嗤笑一声，“谁带那种东西。”

“哦。”桐人面无表情，“所以今天我就自己努力入睡，这个意思？”

“哦，本来计划是打一炮来着。”PoH耸肩，“看你一个人也玩得还挺开心，我再参与岂不是很不知趣？我还指望你把我藏好的礼物给找到啊，真的是太失望了。”

“所以呢，”桐人冷冷道，“你指望我杀了你？抱歉我没那种变态兴趣，也没兴趣和你做无聊的事情，如果你自己有什么需求那就自己解决，别来烦我。”他拉开抽屉柜，把粘柜子上壁的东西拿了出来。

抽屉柜的长度设计得比外壳要短几公分，在他拿出册子的时候就注意到了这点，架起抽屉的不是通常的带锁滑轨而是两根普通的木杆，这个抽屉是可以被完全拉出来的，里面有一个不大的空间，PoH就把匕首藏在那里。

虽然一开始他完全没有想到PoH会在那个地方藏武器就是了，这里那么偏僻，他完全可以随身携带刀具，但习惯使然，出门前桐人悄悄摸了摸柜子内侧，熟悉的触感让他立刻明白了那个东西是什么。

他把匕首丢到桌子上，挑衅地挥了挥手，他再懒得陪男人玩下去了，只希望自己能快点入眠。

 

如同触电般的酥麻感沿着尾椎骨遍布至全身，他一个踉跄跌倒在地，如同虾米一样蜷缩了起来，一直安静沉睡在他后穴的那个东西被人打开了，他扭曲着挣扎着想把那个东西取出来，更加猛烈的震动让他彻底失力，他瘫软在地，腿和受惊的兔子般一抽一抽的，咬着自己的嘴唇试图咽下那不争气的声音。那只常年接触兵器的手毫无润滑地探入他身体内，他疼得想哭，推也推不开，只能感受着那根粗糙而冰凉的手指弯曲着前进，将跳蛋往前又推了些。

“滚开，拿出去！”他挣扎着大喊，“你他妈什么毛病？！”

“来，再大声一点。”PoH大笑着用匕首拍了拍他，“我就喜欢你这样啊！”

他随意把小刀丢到一边，抓着桐人的髋骨拖向自己，陶醉道：

“我可是等了好久，等你把电话打完才出现哦？知道你在浴室偷听的时候我就想这么做了，我一路上都在准备，把舞台准备好了，这是一切属于你的啊——我知道你不会让我失望！看啊，就算现在你还在挣扎，多么有意思，这就是我想看的，来，继续，我还期待着你做更多有意思的事情！”

桐人将手伸向那个方向，他想要去抢那把匕首，就在他指尖不远处，再往前去一点就好……他的心脏还在跳动，他还没丧失反抗的能力，虽然他也不知道自己拿到匕首后有没有这个勇气去拿它刺向对方，但就算这么做了也无所谓，后悔是之后的事情，现在他只需要……怎么回事？

他已经拿到了，求胜欲惊人的意志力让他奇迹般地战胜了这个比他强壮许多的男人，他举起小刀就要向男人刺去，但那只握着刀柄的手不可抑制地抽搐起来，沉重的武器从他手中滑落，漆黑的刀尖直插入地板，那的确是有杀伤力的兵器，上面还有道狰狞的放血槽，是一个真正具有夺走人生命的能力的杀器。他拿到了扭转局势的关键，然后他眼睁睁看着自己丢掉了它。

最后一针肌松剂？

不，他并没有被注射药物。桐人清晰地感受到身体内传来的反应，疼痛化为快感，恨意转为依赖，他骗不过自己，他真的对这个把他挟持到荒郊野岭的神经病产生了依赖心理，甚至他可能爱上了PoH，他爱上了对自己抱有甜蜜杀意的男人，而他却无法摆脱这一牢笼。

他绝望地闭上眼，数着自己的心跳，在昏昏沉沉中他想到似乎以前也有过类似的事情，很糟糕的事情，但无论如何他心爱的姑娘都会赶到他的身边，但如果可以他还是希望亚丝娜不要牵扯到危险的事情中，危险的东西有很多，但真正危险的是名为“桐人”的吸引危险的体质，或者说灵魂，什么都好，最危险的正是他自己。

一股参杂着烟味的苦涩香气肆意闯入口腔，他被呛得松开了牙齿，粗糙舌苔舔舐着他的口腔内壁，更多苦涩的气息灌入他的体内，那是一个无法伪装的满是爱意的吻，不该出现在他们之间的问。那是属于恋人的吻，桐人知道那样的吻该是怎样的，但记忆中的吻是更加香甜，而不是这般地苦涩，但除此之外，这个吻的确饱含深情，令他大脑发麻，浑身轻飘飘入上云端，他不由自主地起身去迎合这个吻，将自己陷入得更深，任凭自己沉向更黑暗的地方。杀意与爱情的结合即是令人上瘾的毒药，将挚爱之人杀死的快感比药物更加令人沉醉，从被俘虏那一刻开始这个反应不可逆地走向终点。

如果这条路真的有终点的话。

 

这是这么多天来桐人第一次从床上醒来，窗户是开着的，清晨的阳光照在他的脸上，让他渐渐清醒了。他眨巴眨巴眼，发现双腿还能活动，但酸痛感比起前几日有增无减。房间里只有他一个人，连行李都没有，什么痕迹都消失了，似乎之前的一切都不过是一场梦。他最后在床底下摸到了件衣服套上，推开门慢慢走向大厅。在他出现同时电话铃声响起，他无视了那个东西，径自走过去了，表现得像是什么都没有听到，只是机械地挪动着步子继续往前走。

像这样走了几步后他突然折回，把听筒拿了起来，在对面开口前的瞬间摁掉了电话，随随便便把听筒丢到一旁。

一辆老爷车停在旅店门口，桐人眯了眯眼，走上前拉开门，无视了男人罕见的惊讶与怀疑糅杂的复杂神情，心里略有些得意地抬腿上车，把自己一整个儿丢到了副驾驶，然后被这动作疼得呲牙咧嘴。

他疼得缩成了一团，过了好一会儿才缓过来。瞪了一眼男人，“笑什么？”他愤怒地宣布，“我早晚要杀了你，该死的。”

“哦，加油咯。”男人耸肩，“我可是努力了很久都没成功弄死你。”

“开你的车去。”


End file.
